


Episode 2: Cut Man (Transcript)

by kynikoi



Series: Daredevil Season 1 Episode Transcripts [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kynikoi/pseuds/kynikoi
Summary: Murdock makes a near fatal error while trying to save a kidnapped boy, and finds an unlikely ally when he needs saving himself.Or: Matt gets a stab wound, meets a new friend, and tortures a man on her roof, while Foggy and Karen do their best to get alcohol poisoning.
Series: Daredevil Season 1 Episode Transcripts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906108
Kudos: 1





	Episode 2: Cut Man (Transcript)

ALLEYWAY

*A fluorescent light bulb flickers and buzzes. A trail of blood leads to a dumpster, where more blood drips from a corner. SANTINO stands in front of it with a garbage bag in hand, looking afraid of whatever’s inside it. He drops the bag and runs away. An injured DD groans inside the dumpster and pulls his mask off his face*

OPENING CREDITS

*SANTINO comes back with CLAIRE TEMPLE*

SANTINO: _¡Aquí! Vamos._ (Over here! Come on.)

CLAIRE: *runs up to dumpster and looks inside* _Ayúdame. Sacarlo_. (Help me. Get him out.)

______________________________________

CLAIRE TEMPLE’S APARTMENT

*CLAIRE and SANTINO carry DD into her apartment*

CLAIRE: _Aquí._

SANTINO: _¿Aquí?_

CLAIRE: _Sí._

*CLAIRE and SANTINO set him on the floor, SANTINO starts to lower his head down*

CLAIRE: _Suave, suave._ (Gently, gently) *she helps him set DD’s head down gently, they both stand up*

CLAIRE: Okay. _Sube arriba, encierra la puerta. Ni una palabra a nadie._ (Go upstairs, lock the door. Not a word to anyone) *CLAIRE herds SANTINO out the door*

SANTINO: _Sí._ Okay.

CLAIRE: _Na tu mamá._ (Not even your mom) *CLAIRE closes the door*

*CLAIRE runs to grab a first aid kit, crouches and drops it next to DD. She puts on latex gloves and checks the stab wound in his arm, his pulse, and his eyes reaction to light with a flashlight. Seeing that they don’t react, she takes off his mask the rest of the way and finds a head wound. She searches the rest of his body for problems and finds another stab wound in his side.*

CLAIRE: (sighs) Ay, um... *unlocks phone and starts to call for an ambulance but MATT grabs her arm* 

MATT: No, no calls.

CLAIRE: It's okay. I'm just trying to help.

MATT: No.

CLAIRE: We have to get you to the hospital.

MATT: They'll kill everyone.

CLAIRE: Who?

MATT: The men who did this.They'll kill everyone in the hospital to get to me. *rolls overs and groans in pain*

CLAIRE: Okay, you can't…Don't. You've lost a lot of blood. I think you might have been stabbed.

MATT: *continues getting up* I have to leave.

CLAIRE: You wanna leave? Door's that way.

*MATT tries to walk to the front door and passes out again*

______________________________________

THE MURDOCK’S APARTMENT, THE PAST

*A young, sighted MATT sits on a couch in front of a TV, watching one of JACK’s matches live*

ANNOUNCER 1: This crowd is not happy, Pete. Murdock has dominated this fight but now Price has turned the table on him. He's pounding Murdock's head and Murdock isn't even defending himself.

ANNOUNCER 2: Oh! Oh!

ANNOUNCER 1: Wait! The ref is stopping the fight. Canero has stopped the fight. 2-to-1 favorite "Battlin' Jack" Murdock loses to a TKO in the 10th. *MATT looks disappointed*

ANNOUNCER 2: Price looks as shocked as the crowd. Murdock had him on the ropes but let his glove drop and got tagged with a series of devastating-*MATT gets up and turns off the TV, then walks into the kitchen and sits at the table. He listens to his neighbors while he waits*

~

*JACK walks down a hallway, unlocks his apartment door, and walks in. MATT has fallen asleep at the kitchen table, but wakes up when JACK closes the front door behind him*

MATT: Dad!

*MATT rushes up to JACK, who drops his gym bag as MATT hugs him*

JACK: Hey, Matty! Hey! Hey, hey, don't…don't get blood on your shirt. *both start walking towards the kitchen*

MATT: Gotta keep your gloves up.

JACK: Yeah, well, I...I should have you in my corner.

MATT: Does it hurt?

JACK: (sighs) It don't tickle. Go get the kit.

~

*MATT sets a first aid kit on the table and sits across from JACK. MATT opens it and takes out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a wipe. He wets it with the alcohol*

MATT: You shoulda had him. (scoffs) Price is a bum.

JACK: Hey, anybody who's got the guts to step into that ring deserves respect. Don't you ever forget that.

MATT: *dabs one of JACK’s cuts with the swab* Even Price?

JACK: Even Price.

MATT: Sorry you lost, Dad.

JACK: Yeah…Just wasn't my night. *swats MATT’s hand away* Easy, easy, easy. Easy with the cotton swabs there, doc.

MATT: *continues dabbing* Gotta get in there. You don't want to get it infected. 

JACK: Stitches?

MATT: Oh, yeah. 

JACK: You better get the Scotch. 

*MATT grabs the Scotch and sets it on the table next to JACK* 

JACK: *slides it towards MATT* No. It's for you.

MATT: Really?

JACK: You think I want your hands shaking like last time? This is my face we're talking about. *MATT opens the bottle, sniffs it, and makes a face* Go ahead. Take a - Just a little sip.

*MATT takes a gulp and makes an even more disgusted face. JACK chuckles*

MATT: Oh! Oh, it burns!

JACK: All right. (clears throat) Come on. Let's do it. (exhales deeply)

MATT: *threads needle and puts it in needle driver* Don't move. *starts stitching him*

JACK: So you watched the fight? *MATT nods* You're supposed to be doing your homework.

MATT: Got it done first.

JACK: All of it? (Matt doesn’t respond) I want you to finish up before you go to bed.

MATT: I'll do it tomorrow.

JACK: Tonight.

MATT: Before school?

JACK: Tonight. Okay?

MATT: *stops stitching for a second* Okay.

JACK: (sniffs) All right. Go ahead, go ahead. *MATT starts stitching again, JACK takes a shuddering breath*

MATT: Dad?

JACK: Uh-huh.

MATT: You gonna have enough this month for Mr. Morris?

JACK: *pulls out envelope of cash* He will get his rent on time.

MATT: *finishes stitching him and sifts through money* You got all this for losing?

JACK: Sometimes…even when you get knocked down, you can still win.

MATT: It ain't how you hit the mat… (together) It's how you get up.

JACK: That's right. *MATT keeps looking through the money, JACK takes it from him* All right, all right. Go hit the books.

MATT: Can I take the bottle?

JACK: No. Just…Go on. Go on.

*MATT walks away, JACK stays at the table and sifts through the cash. After a few seconds, he throws it in the first aid kit and slams it shut*

______________________________________

NELSON & MURDOCK OFFICE, NOW

*KAREN unpacks her things at the front desk. FOGGY is in his office, singing*

FOGGY (badly singing): ~Pour, oh, pour the pirate sherry~

~Fill, oh, fill the pirate glass~

~And to make us more than merry let the pirate bumper pass~

~For today our pirate 'prentice rises from indenture freed~

~Strong his arm and keen his scent is he's a pirate now indeed~

KAREN: You know I'm still here, right?

(something clangs in FOGGY’s office)

FOGGY: *opens door and comes out of office* Could you...could you hear me just now?

KAREN: Nope.

FOGGY: The correct answer is, "Yes, and you sound amazing."

KAREN: Well, of the two lies, I took the lesser.

FOGGY: I thought you went home. What are you still doing here?

KAREN: Uh…I could ask you the same.

FOGGY: Yes, but I am a partner at a prestigious law firm with very important documents needing to be documented so we can start generating some revenue, while you are *KAREN raises her eyebrows*…also very integral in your own special, manager - (Foggy sighs, Karen chuckles) I dug myself in too deep and I can't climb out.

KAREN: You need a hand with that?

FOGGY: Please.

KAREN: Oh! Not gonna happen.

FOGGY: Seriously, what are you still doing here?

KAREN: I have work to do.

FOGGY: What work? We don't have any clients yet.

KAREN: Well, your shit's not gonna unpack itself.

FOGGY: *walks forward* This box of vital import will be here in the morning *bangs box for emphasis*. You should be out having a life, doing poppers and flapper dancing. I don't know what kids do these days.

KAREN: (laughs) We're the same age, Foggy.

FOGGY: So you're saying I shouldn't be here, either?

KAREN: Yeah.

FOGGY: Fair enough. But I'm awkward and unfashionable. Those things don't seem to apply to you.

KAREN: (hesitates for a few seconds) I just don't feel like going home…okay?

FOGGY: Well, we can't stay here. Not enough money in the kitty to keep the lights on past midnight. So let's hop a few bars, not think about it.

KAREN: Yes. Big fan of the not thinking. *grabs purse*

FOGGY: You will fit right in here.

KAREN: Should we call Matt? *both start to walk out*

FOGGY: Sure. Yeah, let's see what he's up to.

______________________________________

CLAIRE TEMPLE’S APARTMENT

*MATT lays on CLAIRE’s couch. She sits on a coffee table in front of him. MATT wakes up as a police siren passes by*

CLAIRE: Are you gonna listen to me this time?

MATT: Where am I?

CLAIRE: You're in my apartment.

MATT: Who are you?

CLAIRE: I'm the lucky girl who pulled you out of the garbage.

MATT: *feels for mask* You've seen my face.

CLAIRE: Yeah.

MATT: Great.

CLAIRE: Your outfit kind of sucks, by the way.

MATT: Yeah, it's a work in progress. *tries to get up, groans in pain*

CLAIRE: Okay, I really wouldn't try to move too much. You've got two or three broken ribs, probable concussion, some kind of puncture wound, and that's just the stuff that I know about. And your eyes, they're nonresponsive to light, which isn't freaking you the hell out, so either you're blind or in way worse shape than I thought.

MATT: Do I have to pick one?

CLAIRE: Do you mind telling me how a blind man in a mask ends up beaten half to death in my dumpster?

MATT: The less you know about me, the better.

CLAIRE: (sighs) The wound on your side...knife? *pulls up shirt to show wound covered in a bandage*

MATT: Probably. Ah!

CLAIRE: I think I got the bleeding stopped, but I can't tell how bad it is internally without a full series of X-rays, so...

MATT: No. No hospitals.

CLAIRE: This is my night off. I'm really not looking for some guy to die on my couch.

MATT: Are you a doctor?

CLAIRE: Something like that.

MATT: Most people, they find a bleeding masked man in the garbage…they call the police. 

CLAIRE: (sighs) You got a lot of experience in this area? 

MATT: Why are you helping me?

CLAIRE: The less you know about me, the better.

MATT: (laughs, then groans in pain) Ah. You got a name at least?

CLAIRE: Claire. Don't suppose I get to know yours? (Matt says nothing) All right, I'll call you Mike.

MATT: Mike?

CLAIRE: Yeah, a guy I used to date. Turns out he was very good at keeping secrets, too.

MATT: *grabs hand* Thank you, Claire.

CLAIRE: (sighs) Rest. Make sure you're stabilized. We'll figure the other stuff out later. *stands and starts cleaning up used medical supplies. MATT closes his eyes* 

______________________________________

HOSPITAL, THE PAST

*A young MATT lies in a hospital bed with bandages over his eyes. He tries to pull at them, panting*

MATT: I can't see!

JACK: *runs to MATT and holds him* Matty, Matty, Matty, it's me. It's Dad. I'm right here.

MATT: I can't see.

JACK: You were in an accident, you remember? You're in the hospital, but I'm right here with you.

*MATT hears different heart rate monitors throughout the hospital and a heartbeat, presumably JACK’s* 

MATT: Everything's so loud. Everything...

JACK: I'm right here with you. It's Daddy. Here, feel my face. *picks up MATT’s hands and puts them on his face* Feel my face. I'm right here. I'm right here.

MATT: I can't see.

JACK: It's all right. It's okay.

MATT: Dad, I can't see!

JACK: It's all right, Matt.

MATT: I can't...

JACK: It's all right.

MATT: I can’t see.

______________________________________

CLAIRE TEMPLE’S APARTMENT, NOW

*MATT still lays on CLAIRE’s couch, asleep. He wakes up gasping for air, and CLAIRE rushes over*

CLAIRE: What is it? What's wrong?

MATT: (gasping) I can't breathe. Can't...

CLAIRE: *uses stethoscope* You've got air in your chest. It's collapsing your lung. I'm gonna relieve the pressure, but I'm gonna need you to hold still, okay? *wets spot on chest with something* Here we go. This is gonna hurt. 

*CLAIRE stabs MATT’s chest with needle that sucks up the air stuck in it, MATT groans and breathes heavily while CLAIRE bandages his chest* 

CLAIRE: Good. Just breathe normal. *checks with a stethoscope again* All right. (sniffs) Look...let's just say for the sake of discussion I buy this whole, "We can't go to the hospital because whatever" story you've got going on. (takes deep breath) But we need to talk about what happens if you give up the ghost here in my living room. Because I'm listening to myself explain to the police how I let this happen, and every version ends with me in handcuffs, so convince me it's worth it.

MATT: They kidnapped a boy.

CLAIRE: Who did?

MATT (breathing heavily): The Russians. They've been running a human trafficking ring out of Hell's Kitchen. Took over when the Italians folded up. Two days ago, they pulled a kid out of the back of a van. Beat his father while he watched.

CLAIRE: Jesus.

MATT (breathing heavily): I knew the kid would still be alive. At least until they took him out of the city. I tracked the Russians to a warehouse not far from here. Thought I was being smart, how fast I found them. Turns out, I wasn't.

CLAIRE: They were waiting for you.

MATT: And I walked right into it.

CLAIRE: So, they took this kid just to get to you?

MATT: Yeah, I've been making their lives…difficult lately.

CLAIRE: But you're blind.

MATT: There are other ways to see.

CLAIRE: This is what you do? You make life difficult for bad men?

MATT: It's one way of putting it.

CLAIRE: No offense, but you don't seem to be very good at it.

MATT: (laughs and groans in pain) Ow! Yeah, well, you're catching me on an off night.

CLAIRE: Did you at least find the kid?

MATT: No, he wasn't there. I barely made it out myself. I was careless. Stupid.

CLAIRE: So these men that took the boy…they're out there right now, looking for you? *MATT’s eyes widen* Mike?

MATT (whispered): Someone's coming.

CLAIRE: Wait, what?

MATT (whispered): There's someone in the building, a man, going from door to door.

CLAIRE: How do you know that?

MATT: Shh. He's on the third floor already. Smells like...Prima cigarettes and discount cologne.

CLAIRE: You can smell a man on the third floor?

MATT: You'll smell him soon enough. He really likes that cologne. *starts sitting up* You're looking at me like I'm crazy, right?

CLAIRE: Seems the appropriate response.

MATT: *sits up* There are some things I haven't told you about me, Claire.

CLAIRE: You haven't told me anything about you. All I know is you're very good at taking a beating.

MATT: That part I got from my dad.

______________________________________

FOGWELL’S GYM, THE PAST

*JACK is sparring with another boxer at Fogwell’s while a young blind MATT listens from a table*

TRAINER: Jack, put your hands up. Get in there, come on. Watch your speed. Footwork! Footwork, come on. Watch...Watch out! *JACK falls to the ground* Oh!

*A man rings a bell to signify the end of the match and MATT holds his ear in pain. JACK gets up off the ring floor*

OPPONENT: Way to take a punch, Jack. *bumps gloves with JACK, both get out of the ring. JACK walks towards MATT*

BOXER 1: Hey, Jack, shake it off. You're looking good.

BOXER 2: Hey, Jack, what's up?

MATT: How'd you do?

JACK: *sits down* Uh…I tagged him a couple times. That kid is fast. So, how you - how you getting along with your new books?

MATT: I'm working on it. Each grid is six possible dots, so each letter is a combination of those dots. You have to feel for what's not there as much as what is.

JACK: That doesn't make any damn sense at all.

MATT: Well, you know where a punch is going before it's thrown sometimes, right?

JACK: Oh, clearly I don't (both laugh). So, uh, you can make sense out of all of this?

MATT: I'm starting to. Here.

JACK: Hmm.

MATT: Dot in the right corner, that's a "C." Upper left, "A." "T" is hard. I get it confused with "Q."

JACK: Well, why don't they just make it feel like a "T"?

MATT: Well, they say this is faster once you get the hang of it. "W" is really tricky. Braille was created in French, and they don't have "W."

ROSCOE: (yelling) Oi, Battlin' Jack! *gestures at him to come forward*

JACK: *sighs and gestures back* Hey, you wait. Couple months, you're gonna be reading Braille faster than I read normal.

MATT: I already read Braille faster.

JACK: Yeah, yeah, I get it. You smartass. *JACK kisses MATT’s head* I'll be right back.

ROSCOE: What's the word, Jackie-boy?

JACK: Roscoe. Silke.

SILKE: Hello, Jack.

ROSCOE: I heard about the wee one. That's a tough break.

SILKE: You have our condolences.

ROSCOE: And you're young yet. Plenty of time to have more kids.

JACK: *looks appropriately pissed* What can I do for you boys?

SILKE: We come bearing glad tidings. A match with Creel.

JACK: Creel? How'd you pull that off?

SILKE: Mr. Sweeney can be quite persuasive when he puts his mind to it.

ROSCOE: It's me Irish charm.

JACK: Jesus! Creel? *claps* I owe you...I owe you guys.

SILKE: Ah. You're doing us the favor. It's 3-to-1 that you go the distance. You drop in the fifth, we're clearing 70%.

JACK: Right.

*MATT listens in*

ROSCOE: Come on, Jackie! It's time to celebrate.

SILKE: It's the big time, Jack.

JACK: Thanks for the offer. I'm gonna take a pass.

ROSCOE: (scoffs) Did he just say "pass"?

JACK: I appreciate everything you've done for me. Really, I do. But…*looks at MATT*I got other things to worry about now.

ROSCOE: He don't want to do it, he don't do it. Man makes his choice and we make ours.

JACK: You wanna step into the ring, see how that plays out?

SILKE: You gotta think of your family, Jack. This could do a lot of good for your boy.

ROSCOE: Yeah. What else are you gonna leave him when you're gone?

JACK: All right.

SILKE: We need to hear you say it.

JACK: I go down in the fifth.

ROSCOE: There you go. That wasn't so hard.

______________________________________

CLAIRE TEMPLE’S APARTMENT, NOW

*MATT feels through the cutlery drawer in CLAIRE’s kitchen while CLAIRE watches. He grabs the sharpest knife he can find*

MATT: This all you got?

CLAIRE: Yeah, it's for vegetables, not a knife fight.

MATT: *puts mask partially on* He's at your neighbor's door. *starts limping towards front door* 

CLAIRE: You kidding me? Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. *walks after MATT and stands in front of him* You can barely stand up.

MATT: That's what the knife's for.

CLAIRE: Wait! Don't do this. Not in my home. Okay, nobody has to get hurt. Just stand over there on the side and be quiet and I'll get rid of him. *someone knocks, MATT moves forward* Please. (calls) Who is it?

SEMYON: NYPD, ma'am. Please open the door.

MATT (whispers): Okay.

CLAIRE: (whispers) Go. *pushes him towards corner not visible from the door, MATT slips his mask over his face* (yells) I'll be right there. *takes off gloves and throws them, covers first aid kit with a blanket* (whispers) Move over. *pushes MATT so he’s less visible, opens peephole as SEMYON AKA Detective FOSTER shows badge. She unlocks the door and opens it*

SEMYON: Sorry to bother you so late, ma'am. My name is Detective Foster, with the 65th Precinct. We had a bit of a disturbance a few blocks from here. We're asking everyone if they've seen or heard anything unusual in the past few hours.

CLAIRE: What kind of disturbance?

SEMYON: Armed robbery. Some dickhead in a black mask shot up a bodega on 38th. Owner put up a fight. Perp fled on foot, leaving a trail of blood in this direction.

CLAIRE: Oh, my God.

SEMYON: Probably long gone by now, but just in case, you know. You see anything, hear anything tonight?

CLAIRE: No...sorry.

SEMYON: Just being thorough. You have a good night, ma'am. *walks away*

CLAIRE: Thanks. You, too. *closes door* See? No reason to get all stabby. Boy, were you right about that cologne. What, does he dip himself in that crap?

MATT: *walks towards door* He didn't believe you. *opens it, walks into hallway*

CLAIRE: (whispered-yelled) Mike! *MATT grabs a fire extinguisher off a wall and leans it over the railing as SEMYON runs down the stairs, calls someone, and starts speaking Russian to them. CLAIRE catches up to MATT* What are you doing? *MATT drops fire extinguisher on Foster, knocking him out. CLAIRE stares at him incredulously* What do we do now?

MATT: *pulls her away from the railing* There's someone else one floor up watching us. Oh, no. He's young. He's scared.

CLAIRE: *looks up stairwell* Santino? *SANTINO runs away* He's the one who found you in the alley.

MATT: He's seen my face, too?

CLAIRE: Yeah.

MATT: Claire, go upstairs and get him. We're gonna need help carrying Detective Foster to the roof. (grunts)

CLAIRE: What the hell are we going to the roof for?

DD: *walking down stairs* Less chance of someone in the building hearing him scream.

______________________________________

JOSIE’S

*FOGGY and KAREN walk into Josie’s. FOGGY is leaving a message for MATT*

Foggy (leaving a message): Matt, it's me again. Where are you? I'm introducing Karen to Josie's, and I have high hopes it's gonna go terribly. Climb off whoever you're on and get down here.

KAREN: You saved the best for last, huh?

FOGGY: *sits down with KAREN and grabs two glasses from behind the counter* Oh, yeah, this place is a shithole! But it's our shithole. The city's tried to shut it down half a dozen times, but I helped Josie with the liens, and as a result, we get to drink for free.

JOSIE: You absolutely do not get to drink for free. *slides a bottle of alcohol across the countertop*

FOGGY: Let's agree to disagree. *pours drinks*

KAREN: Thank you.

FOGGY: Cheers. *FOGGY and KAREN click glasses and drink*

KAREN: Oh! *coughing*

JOSIE (to Karen): You could do so much better, love.

FOGGY: Thank you, Josie, but this is my employee *pours more drinks* for your information, and we are not on a date. Are we on a date?

KAREN: Definitely not.

FOGGY: Okay, good...because I was starting to worry you might be in love with me. What other explanation could there be? You hang around my office all day.

KAREN: Well, I'm your secretary, Foggy.

FOGGY: You refuse to leave. You're always at your desk.

KAREN: I'm a good secretary!

FOGGY: No. You gaze at me lovingly when you think I'm not looking. (Karen laughs) What? You might. How would I know? I'm not looking. Just let me live in it. (both laugh)

KAREN: *looks in bottle* Is there something in there?

FOGGY: I...think that's an eel.

KAREN: (laughs) Wait, really?

FOGGY: Let's get to the bottom and find out.

~

So you wanna talk about it?

KAREN: Let's leave it alone.

FOGGY: Yeah, no problem. Okay, technically, "leave it alone" is not my strong suit, but...

KAREN: I can't, um…I can't get Danny's blood out of the carpet. It's like somebody spilled a wine bottle and it just won't come…And a man broke into my apartment and tried to kill me. He dented the wall where he bashed my head into it. If that guy in the mask hadn't’ve - hadn’t’ve been there…(sighs)

FOGGY: My cousin does drywall. I'll call him first thing in the morning.

KAREN: It's not the apartment, Foggy.

FOGGY: I know.

KAREN: I don't see the city anymore. All that I see are its...dark corners. I look around this room and all that I see are threats.

FOGGY: This room? These guys are harmless. Look, that's Tom Belkin. *points at muscley, bald man with tattoos playing pool* He's the Road Captain in the Kitchen Hellions. He organizes the food drive every Thanksgiving. That's Rob Donohue. *points at another muscley man with tattoos drinking at a table* His wife Mira…she works at the dry cleaner around the corner from our office. That's Clint Peterson. *points at a weasle-y looking old dude, also drinking* He...Okay, he is a criminal. (Karen laughs) He's done time for larceny and distribution. But he's turning it around, and we are this close to getting his kids into Saint Agnes Daycare. Saint Agnes!

KAREN: (sighs) Okay.

FOGGY: You don't want to go home, you don't want to go home. We can stay out all night. *pours more alcohol, they both drink* 

______________________________________

APARTMENT ROOF

*MATT hoists SEMYON’s bound wrists above his head, tying him to a water tower, while CLAIRE watches*

MATT: You find anything?

CLAIRE: *holding SEMYON’s phone* You smashed the hell out of it with that extinguisher. He had a badge. What if you're wrong?

MATT: I'm not.

CLAIRE: This is way past what I signed up for.

MATT: What exactly do you think that was?

CLAIRE: I found a man who needed help, so I helped him.

MATT: Oh, yeah? That simple?

CLAIRE: *nods to SEMYON* Do you really want to get into this in front of him?

MATT: He's out.

CLAIRE: Maybe he's faking.

MATT: He's not. *starts 

CLAIRE: Okay, that right there, that's what I'm talking about. Okay, I find a guy in a dumpster who turns out to be some kind of blind vigilante who can do all of this really weird shit like smell cologne through walls and sense whether someone's unconscious or faking it. Slap on top of that, he can take an unbelievable amount of punishment without one damn complaint.

MATT: The last part's the Catholicism.

CLAIRE: So, what? I'm supposed to take it on faith I'm on the right side of this?

MATT: You don't carry a masked man bleeding to death into your apartment on faith. You knew which side you were on the moment you found me. Why'd you help me, Claire?

CLAIRE: I'm a nurse. Work the ER at Metro-General. A few weeks ago, cops bring in three men. Said they were robbing tourists, beating them up pretty bad. Apparently, a man in a black mask took issue with their activities and decided to step in. I counted nine broken bones between them. A few days after that, EMTs bring in a 19-year-old waitress, said…some guy she knew waited for her after work in the parking lot, attacked her…tried to drag her in the alley. She said she screamed and screamed, and a man in a black mask heard her…and he saved her life. So, yeah, word's getting around. And I want to believe in what you're doing. I really do. But this?

MATT: I know you're afraid. You can't give in to the fear. If you do…men like this win.

_____________________________________

THE MURDOCK’S APARTMENT, THE PAST

*Young, blind MATT reads from a braille book at the kitchen table. JACK finishes doing dishes*

MATT: "There is a price to be paid for division and isolation. Democracy cannot flourish amid hate. Justice cannot take root amid rage. We must dissent from the indifference. We must dissent from the apathy. We must dissent from the fear-"

JACK: Either you're actually reading all that, or you're making it up as you go along. I don't know which is more impressive.

MATT: It's Thurgood Marshall.

JACK: Hmm. Starting centerfielder for the Mets, right?

MATT: You know who Thurgood Marshall is.

JACK: *picks up package from ground* School wasn't my strong suit. *unpacks robe*

MATT: How's it look?

JACK: It's...it's red. It's really red.

MATT: Can I?

JACK: Yeah. *spreads robe out for MATT to feel*

MATT: *feels robe* Good thing about red...

JACK: Huh?

MATT: They can't tell how much you're bleeding.

JACK: Hey, who says I'm even gonna get hit?

MATT: We're Murdocks. We get hit a lot.

JACK: Yeah...I guess we do.

MATT: But we get up. Right, Dad? We always get up.

______________________________________

FOGWELL’S GYM

*Men train in the boxing ring behind JACK, who dials a number on a wall phone. ED picks up*

JACK: (on phone) Hey, it's Jack.

ED: Hey, Jack.

JACK: Too late to change it?

ED: You can change it.

JACK: Good. All on me. Win by knockout.

ED: You sure?

JACK: Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure. Listen, you gotta do this quick. Cash out the second Creel hits the mat. Don't wait. Okay, get a pen.

ED: All right. Got it.

JACK: You're gonna take the money down to Lloyd Wagner at M and R Credit Union. You're gonna deposit it into account number 004-82-56-882.

ED: Account's in your name?

JACK: No, no, not under my name. It's under Matthew Murdock.

ED: Matthew. Got it.

JACK: Yeah, thanks. Thanks, Ed. You're gonna want to lay low for a couple days after.

ED:: Can I do anything for you?

JACK: Nah, don't worry about me. I got it covered.

*JACK hangs up and calls another number*

WOMAN: Hi. Not here. Leave a message.

JACK: Hey, it's, uh...it's me. I'm about to go do something... Well…I'm about to go be me. You know better than anybody that doesn't always go so well. I don't know how this is gonna go, but if I were a betting man…Matty's gonna need you. More than ever. Look after him, okay? And I know what I'm asking here, but he's a good kid. He sure as hell didn't get that from me. So...It's better this way. Just once…I want Matty to hear people cheer for his old man. Just once. *hangs up phone*

______________________________________

OUTSIDE MATT MURDOCK’S APARTMENT, NOW

*KAREN and FOGGY stand outside the front door to MATT’s apartment. FOGGY bangs on the door*

FOGGY: Matt! Matt, come on! Get up! I drank the eel.

KAREN (laughing): Oh, no.

FOGGY: Not a euphemism. (both laugh) Matt, I know you're in there! Get up!

KAREN: Shh.

FOGGY: Here, you talk to him.

KAREN: Okay.

FOGGY (whispering): Pretend I'm not here.

KAREN: (whispered) Okay. (yelled) Matt! Matt, it's Karen…and I am...very, very sorry about this, and if I were you, I would not come to this door. (laughing) But I think I also drank the eel.

FOGGY: And we are now filled with mighty eel strength! Matt! *bangs on door*

KAREN: It's true. Matt, come on! Come on!

FOGGY: Come on! We're staying out till the sunrise! (Karen giggles) We're gonna go to the fish market! *A door opens, MATT’s neighbor, FRAN, leans out and glares at them*

KAREN: Oh, no. Oh, Foggy.

FOGGY: Oh, hi, Fran.

KAREN: Oh…

FOGGY: Sorry.

KAREN: We're really sorry.

FOGGY: Sorry.

KAREN: We're sorry. We'll be quiet.

FOGGY (to Fran): You wanna go to the fish market?

KAREN: No, she doesn’t-

FOGGY: I'm gonna buy a bluefin. *FRAN closes her door* (to MATT’s door) I'm buying a bluefin, Murdock! *bangs on door*

______________________________________

A STREET IN HELL’S KITCHEN

*KAREN and FOGGY walk along a sidewalk. KAREN is wearing FOGGY’s suit jacket*

FOGGY: Okay... we've got what? *looks at watch* Two hours to kill. Let's brush you up on some Japanese auctioneering terms.

KAREN: Okay, you don't have to do this, Foggy.

FOGGY: Do what? You haven't lived until you've argued with a 90-year-old Okinawa survivor about sturgeon meat.

KAREN: (laughs) Thank you. I needed this. I really needed this. But it's late, and we should go home.

FOGGY: Are you kidding me?

KAREN: Yes.

FOGGY: After what you told me, I'm never going home again. Men are waiting in the dark corners of this world to prey on us.

KAREN: Oh, God.

FOGGY: The valiant, the kindhearted. We must band together. We must never sleep. We must remain vigilant. Here in the lights of Hell's Kitchen.

KAREN: *loops arm around FOGGY’s and leans against his shoulder* Never sleep!

FOGGY: This city will protect us! This city's beautiful.

KAREN: Yeah.

______________________________________

APARTMENT ROOF

*SEMYON is still tied to the water tower. DD stands about 15 feet away next to CLAIRE, now wearing a white mask with eye holes and a white sweatshirt with the hood pulled on. SEMYON wakes up and strains against the rope around his wrists*

DD: (to Semyon) Here's how this is gonna work. I'm gonna ask you some questions. You're gonna answer them. If you're lying to me, trust that I will know...and I will be unhappy. Where's the boy?

SEMYON: He's dead.

DD: *punches SEMYON, causing him to cough* This is what unhappy looks like. Where's the boy?

SEMYON: What do you care? If he's not dead yet, he will be.

DD: Why did you take him?

SEMYON: Figured you'd come running.

DD: And after I was dead?

SEMYON: Sell the kid, like all the others. *DD punches him* I was telling the truth on that one.

DD: (panting) I know.

SEMYON: We got you good, didn't we?

DD: Who do you sell the children to?

SEMYON: I don't know. Whoever has the money.

DD: Where's the boy?

SEMYON: So you find him. So what? We'll take another. Kill me, somebody takes my place. Long as people are buying, we'll be selling. Nothing you do tonight will change that. But go ahead. Keep hitting me. Let's see who drops first. *DD holds his head up by the hair*

CLAIRE: Try stabbing him in his trigeminal nerve.

DD: Where is it?

CLAIRE: *gesturing on DD’s face* Go in through here, right above the eye. That's the supraorbital foramen. You want to go in right under there.

DD: *holds up SEMYON’s face and puts knife next to his eye socket* Hold still. I might do some serious damage if you squirm. (to Claire) How will I know when I find it?

CLAIRE: He'll tell you.

“DD stabs him above the eye and holds his hand over SEMYON’s mouth as he screams”

DD: You're right...what you said before. I kill you, somebody takes your place, but they'll end up back here just like you, and sooner or later, one of you is gonna tell me what I need to know. *DD cuts rope holding him up and carries him over to the edge of the building, hanging his torso over the ledge* This is important. Shh! Listen, I need you to know why I'm hurting you. It's not just the boy. I'm doing this 'cause I enjoy it.

“Dangles SEMYON’s torso further over the edge of the building”

SEMYON: No, no, no! No, no, no!

DD: Where is he? (yelling) Where is he? *lets grip get looser*

SEMYON: No! Underneath Troika restaurant. Eleventh and 44th. *DD pulls him back over the ledge* (laughs) They'll be waiting for you. If you're lucky, they'll kill you before they start in on the boy. It would be a shame for you to have to watch what they do to him... Oh! *DD drops him off roof*

CLAIRE: (shrieks) Oh, my God!

MATT: It's all right. He landed in the dumpster you pulled me out of.

CLAIRE: Is he dead?

MATT: *listens for heartbeat, shakes his head* He'll live. You need to get your things and leave. Don't tell anyone where you're going.

CLAIRE: What?

MATT: He wakes up, he'll be back…and he won't be alone next time. *cuts knotted part off ropes*

CLAIRE: But he didn't see my face.

MATT: That was just for effect, to scare him. He knew you were lying when you answered your door. (groans in pain)

CLAIRE: Mike…*moves to help him, MATT pushes her away*

MATT: *starts winding rope over his fists* Do you have somewhere you can go?

CLAIRE: I'm cat-sitting for…a woman I work with. Her brother's sick. She's in Oklahoma.

MATT: What's the address?

CLAIRE: Why?

MATT: I'm thinking ifI make it through the night, I may need some help getting patched up.

CLAIRE: Tenth and 54th. Apartment 412, um, in the building above the liquor store.

MATT: *puts hand on shoulder* Hey. Thank you, Claire. “starts to walk away”

CLAIRE: I don't believe you. What you said. I don't believe you enjoy this.

*MATT continues to walk away* 

______________________________________

BOXING RING, THE PAST

*JACK MURDOCK walks through a hallway in his robe and boxing gloves, towards his final match*

ANNOUNCER: In the red corner, weighing in at 164 pounds…from Hell's Kitchen, New York...please welcome "Battlin' Jack" Murdock! 

*JACK pounds his gloves together a few times and continues walking. Someone opens the door to the ring and the crowd cheers as JACK walks through it*

______________________________________

THE MURDOCK’S APARTMENT

*A young, blind MATT listens to the Murdock vs Creel boxing match, sitting on the couch and cheering for his dad*

ANNOUNCER: Murdock lands another and another!

MATT: Get him, Dad! Get him!

ANNOUNCER: Creel is rocked! Murdock won't let him out of the corner! The younger Creel seems stunned by the ferocious display by the more seasoned Murdock! Creel goes down!

MATT: *stands up* Yes! Yes!

ANNOUNCER: He's not getting up! It's over! "Battlin' Jack" Murdock has defeated Crusher Creel!

MATT: Yeah, Dad! Yeah!

______________________________________

BOXING RING

*JACK storms out of the ring to the lockers, opens his and pulls off his robe and wraps. He pauses to listen to fans chanting*

CROWD: Murdock! Murdock! Murdock!

______________________________________

THE MURDOCK’S APARTMENT

*A young, blind MATT sits, asleep at the kitchen table, waiting for his dad. He’s woken by a gunshot. He gets up*

STREET IN HELL’S KITCHEN

*MATT walks along the sidewalk, swinging his cane in front of him. He forgot his glasses at home. He walks through a crowd congregated at the start of an alley and tries to walk past two police officers. One puts an arm out in front of him*

COP 1: Oh, oh, hang on there, son. What's the hurry?

MATT: I-I think that's my dad.

COP 2: Jesus, Ray, the kid's blind.

*MATT runs past them into the alley*

COP 1: Hey, wait! *follows into the alley*

MATT: *drops to the ground next to JACK MURDOCK’s dead body and feels his dad’s face* Dad? Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!

______________________________________

UNDERNEATH TROIKA RESTAURANT, NOW

*MAN #! walks out of a room on the left side of a hallway and down the hallway, carrying a tray of food. He opens a door and walks into the room at the end of the hallway where BOY is being held*

BOY (to Russian man) : I want to go home. I want my daddy.

MAN #1: (says something in Russian) 

*MAN #1 walks out of room holding an apple that was on the tray. He closes the door behind him and locks it from the outside. He takes a few bites of the apple and walks into a room on the right side of the hallway. MAN #2 walks out of that room when MAN #1 enters it. Maybe they just had an argument or something. MAN # 2 exits the room on the right side of the hallway, closing the door behind him like a proper gentleman, and walks into the room on the left of the hallway, again closing the door behind him. 

*DD walks out at the start of the hallway. Some very cool shit goes down that I got halfway through describing then gave up because I wanted to enjoy it. Some of the highlights are: DD yeets a microwave at someone and bludgeons them with their own guns, a lot of glass breaks, and everything is generally perfectly badass. If you’re going to write this scene, watch it yourself so you have an excuse to say “Wow, I have no idea what I just saw but I think it deserves an award”. Anyways, back to the show*

*DD walks up to the door at the end of the hallway, unlocks it, pulls his mask up, and opens it. 

MATT (panting): *walks in* Hi. I know you're scared. But I'm here to help you. Okay? You don't have to be scared anymore.

BOY: Okay. Okay.

MATT: Let's get you home to your dad.

*MATT pulls his mask back up and walks out of the room carrying BOY. He continues walking down the hallway*

END CREDITS

**Author's Note:**

> *Actions* out of context for your enjoyment:  
> MATT: *continues dabbing*  
> FOGGY: *bangs box for emphasis*  
> CLAIRE: *gesturing on DD’s face*  
> Sorry about not describing the fight scene, I just didn’t think you would want to read like 2,000 words of someone’s completely inexpert descriptions. Episode 3 will hopefully come out tomorrow if this burst of productivity lasts more than a few days. Also, as with any of these works, if you think something is off let me know in the comments, especially with the Spanish translations. I’m not a native speaker, so if I haven’t gotten them wrong now I probably will later.


End file.
